


Windows

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: “Senpai, you look tired.” Kakashi jumped and looked around. The other members of the team were looking at him questioningly, but only Tenzo showed any sign of concern. “Why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll take watch first.”For what was probably the millionth time in the last several years, Kakashi was thankful that his face mask hid his flushed cheeks.“No, I’m not that tired,” he said. “I’ll take first watch. You should all get some sleep.” His team members nodded and stood up, leaving Kakashi alone at the campfire. He sighed as the feeling of comfort he had grown used to in Tenzo’s presence faded away.“I’ll stay up with you, senpai.” Kakashi turned in surprise to find the younger boy standing next to him, smiling comfortingly. Kakashi knew all the words he should say: no, go to sleep. You’ll need to take watch later. I’ll need you to be rested tomorrow.





	Windows

The campfire crackled lightly, causing the light to dance playfully across Tenzo’s face. Kakashi stared appreciatively as the flickering firelight highlighted Tenzo’s jawline, then his cheekbone, then the deep brown of his eyes. Those eyes - many others had complained that they made Tenzo seem too intense, but Kakashi disagreed. After all, the eyes are the windows to one’s soul, right? And Kakashi relished the warmth he felt basking in his kohai’s windows.

“Senpai, you look tired.” Kakashi jumped and looked around. The other members of the team were looking at him questioningly, but only Tenzo showed any sign of concern. “Why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll take watch first.”

For what was probably the millionth time in the last several years, Kakashi was thankful that his face mask hid his flushed cheeks.

“No, I’m not that tired,” he said. “I’ll take first watch. You should all get some sleep.” His team members nodded and stood up, leaving Kakashi alone at the campfire. He sighed as the feeling of comfort he had grown used to in Tenzo’s presence faded away.

“I’ll stay up with you, senpai.” Kakashi turned in surprise to find the younger boy standing next to him, smiling comfortingly. Kakashi knew all the words he should say: no, go to sleep. You’ll need to take watch later. I’ll need you to be rested tomorrow.

“Okay.” Tenzo looked as surprised as Kakashi felt by his own approval, but he quickly regained his composure and sat back down at the fire next to his senpai.

“It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us, senpai,” he said. Kakashi glanced sideways at him and noticed the flush of his cheeks.

“Yeah, it has,” Kakashi agreed awkwardly. There was so much more he wanted to say - I miss those days, I like being with just you - but as usual, the mere nature of Tenzo’s presence had caused Kakashi to forget how to form most words. He glanced at Tenzo again just in time to see him quickly avert his eyes from Kakashi’s face and stare into the fire.

The now familiar but still unidentifiable feeling crept back into Kakashi’s chest like a secret. Over the years, he’d learned to savor the sensation rather than fight it, and tonight was no exception. He smiled warmly at his kohai.

“I miss it just being the two of us,” he said finally, not missing the flash of appreciation in Tenzo’s eyes at his senpai’s admission.

“Me too,” the younger boy said quietly, not chancing a glance at Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled and leaned backwards, using his hands to lean against the soft forest ground. He hadn’t noticed Tenzo’s identical seating position, and his lungs seemed to expel all breath as he realized his hand was resting directly on Tenzo’s. The touch of his the younger boy’s skin sent pulses of electricity through Kakashi’s veins. They both ripped away simultaneously, staring in horror at the empty ground where their hands had just been resting.

“Uh… um, you should go to sleep,” Kakashi stammered. “I need you to be in top shape tomorrow for the trip home.”

“Y…yes, senpai,” Tenzo stuttered out, rising from the fire. “Good night.”

“Good night, Tenzo.”


End file.
